


Give Us All of You

by A_Writer_of_Whimsy



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Shadows and Light-not poignant
Genre: Actually Pretty Tame, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bruises, Dominance, Double Penetration, Fluff, For Fae Tale Standards, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern World AU, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, References to past trauma, Restraints, Rimming, Scratching, Sex Toys, Slight Choking, Smut, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, bossy Augus, dom/sub talk, penetration without lube, rope, sort of, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writer_of_Whimsy/pseuds/A_Writer_of_Whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern world AU) Jack Frost had a crush on them for over six months. Little did he know, they felt the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).



> Hey all, I heard Pia wasn't feeling too good, and thought she might like a little pick me up. If she's not a fan of it, it's cool and I'll take it down. I hope you all enjoy!

Jack Frost skidded to a stop in front of the “Center of Balance” herbal remedies shop. He kicked out his stand and dismounted his bike with practiced ease. Walking to the entrance, he pulled out his phone. He winced at the message pop up: Augus Each Uisge, Delivery by 5:30 p.m.

“I hope he’s not pissed I’m late,” he muttered to himself.

Really quick, he texted North that he arrived, late but ya know, arrived. He kept his helmet on, a fairly beat up brown thing with small dents here and there. His jeans were a wrinkled mess, his blue hoody managed to look semi-decent. He brought his hands down to futilely smooth out a couple of wrinkles, but he sighed and gave up. He shifted his backpack and trotted to the entrance.    

He walked into the shop, smiling as he got inside. The glossy hardwood floors gleamed. Glass vials and bottles sat up in shelves on the four walls, leaving an open space in the middle for two plush sofas, a selection of tea on a stand in between them. Everything looked, well, expensive as hell. The walls really drove that home, with green blue colors depicting fish and frogs nestled within waterweed, the details in the designs telling of many man hours spent to make the murals perfect. Gentle sun rays filtered down from softly yellow tinted skylights, completing the underwater effect. 

“Beautiful,” Jack murmured.

“Thank you,” said a waspish voice to his right. “So kind of you to arrive, Jack Frost.”

 _Ah, definitely in trouble then_. With a sheepish smile Jack turned to face the rather tall, lithe man standing behind the register. He held a book with herbs on the cover between his fingers. Long, wavy black hair fell past his shoulders, a nice contrast to the green button shirt he wore. His face was angular, a sprinkle of freckles along his nose and high cheek bones. His hazel-green eyes locked with Jack's. The courier blushed, immediately cursing himself for it.

It didn’t matter that he’d been delivering things to Augus for over six months now, or that he knew the guy was taken. Actually, that was part of his dilemma, because he crushed hard on BOTH of them. Apparently, he was polyamory for the right people. Who knew?

“Hey, Augus,” Jack tried his best cheeky grin, “sorry I’m late.There was a festival on the main road.” He fumbled into his bag to get out a sealed envelope with _North's Delivery Service!_ stamped in red on the side. He set it down on the register counter and then dug out his ePad. He tapped the sequences in with efficient fingers while he brought out a stylus for Augus.

“Sign here, please.” Jack held out the plastic pen, tried to put on his best beguiling face.

After a beat of no movement, Augus slowly set his book down smoothed a finger over the spine. Something about the gesture caught something in Jack’s gut. _What would it be like if he touched-fuuuuck don’t go there._

But he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was attracted to Augus, even though the guy was way out of his league and, well, kind of an asshole. Not to mention, once again, the boyfriend in the picture. Jack wasn’t so hard on himself for liking Gwyn ap Nudd, the dude was actually good looking and kinda nice sometimes.

Augus plucked the plastic pen from Jack’s hand. “And I’m sure you didn’t get distracted with some fun to tempt you away from your route.”

Jack shifted from foot to foot. “Of course not. Uh, not that I didn’t say stop in for a candy apple. Just one, it didn’t even take five minutes, the line was short…” He did a little laugh, trying to lighten the air.

The man only quirked a sardonic brow, saying nothing. After beat of Augus just staring at him like he was the biggest idiot ever, he put his head down, and lowered his eyes. _Very smooth there, dumbass._

“I apologize. If you’d like a refund or something, call the main office and I’m sure North will make your next delivery free at least.” A curdling mass spread through his chest. He always fucked it up, well he tended to leave a mess wherever he went, but here it mattered.

“Hmmm,” Augus leaned forward, spreading a palm over the counter, a possessive motion. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He wrote a scribbled out signature with the stylus and then twirled it about his fingers.

Lamely, Jack put the ePad away before throwing his backpack over one shoulder. He held his hand out for the pen. A small smile crept over the shop owner’s face, which did terrible things to Jack’s heart. “Um, Augus, I kinda need that back?”  

Augus ignored his question. “Do you have somewhere else to be after this? It is rather late.”

“No, you’re my last stop.” Jack opened his mouth to say something else when a twittering chime interrupted.

Heavy footsteps, then the door behind Augus opened. Gwyn stepped into the shop with a small smile. When they first met, Jack’s first thought was, ‘ _Aren’t Greek gods supposed to be myths?’_ Even though the guy wore a button up white shirt, he definitely had packed on muscles underneath. He towered over Augus, who was already a good head or two above Jack. His golden ringlets fell around his ears, well kept. And god, those stormy eyes, Jack could get lost in them.

“Hello,” Gwyn said, with a voice that Jack called the ‘will get me off in ten seconds or less’ tone.

“Hey, busy day at the office?” Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

“As always,” Gwyn shared a look with Augus. “But it was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Augus smirked. “Well, good, then you can make us dinner.”

The other man caught the look, and then flicked his eyes back to Jack. When Augus focused on him as well, he felt overwhelmed. He wasn’t really used to attention, like at all, so their combined gazes rubbed his nerves a bit raw.

Wait, _us_? Jack felt a flare of panic, but squashed it neatly. “Ah, you’ve got a friend over for dinner or something?”

Augus sighed and pocketed the stylus.

Jack cried out, “Hey!”  

“Honestly, I can’t decide some days if your bone headedness is adorable or just infuriating.” Augus said, his smirk only growing more self-assured. “But tell me, do you have any allergies we need to be aware of?”

Jack gaped at him. “What? Are you serious?”

Behind Augus, Gwyn rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Some people would term this blackmail, Augus.”

“Hush, Gwyn, I’m having a conversation with pretty little Jack.”   

 _Pretty little WHAT NOW?!_ Jack sputtered, completely thrown off guard. He wasn’t used to getting hit on. Sure, he’d seen his fair share of under dressed/naked people answering the door, or crazy offers to delivery crazy things, but this? For real? He thought this stuff only happened in pornos.

“Allow me to give a more formal invitation.” Gwyn walked around the counter. “Jack, would you like to have dinner with us?” He paused in front of him, his lips pushed together. “I will understand if you’re perhaps busy, or if you’re not interested.”

Augus let out a psh! “He’s interested.”

Jack opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. _Well, he’s not wrong?_ _And why not? They might be bold, but hey, so are you when you’re not a complete idiot._ With a sudden nervous laugh, Jack found himself smiling.

“Alright, I accept, and no allergies.” Jack knew he said that in a rush, but he was on new ground here. “Just, uh, I need a place for my bike.”

Gwyn nodded before walking towards the door. “I can put it in the back. Augus, are you ready to close?”

“Yes, yes, just hurry up.” Augus went over to turn off the lights. “I’ll take Jack upstairs.”  

~~~

Augus didn’t like Jack when they first met. Jack waltzed into his store with his ball of energy and that goofy grin on his face. He paused to gaze over the store in wonder for a moment, and then he said to Augus, “Wow! It’s like you’re underwater in here, cool! Can I have your signature for this?”

People, well usually teens, like Jack just rubbed him the wrong way. They went about life as if it were a playground and they were just moving from a jungle gym to a sandbox with each new job. Augus didn’t say much of anything that he recalled except some snappish words before returning to work. He dismissed the boy from his mind and promptly moved along.

The next time, Gwyn was there talking to Augus about something mundane when Jack walked in. His Gwyn, his lover of over two years, stared at Jack with heat in his eyes.  Augus watched as Jack returned that look, only to shake his head and put his smile in place.

“Hey again! I need your signature.” Jack put the envelope on the register counter, refusing to glance at Gwyn even a little again.

Augus remembered this encounter vividly, because a thin layer of rage bubbled under his skin as he signed. He was possessive, Gwyn was his, the boy would have to get his kicks elsewhere. Luckily, Jack beat a hasty retreat so bloodshed wasn’t necessary.

“Didn’t realize you had a thing for little boys,” Augus snapped.

Gwyn winced and turned away. “I’m going to go work on some files.” He got up, leaving Augus fuming. That night his retaliation involved knifeplay, some tension ropes, and a bunch of underutilized tricks to keep Gwyn along the edge of pleasure and pain for over two hours.

But things changed and Augus changed with them.

Now in the apartment above the shop, Gwyn started on dinner as Jack ducked away into the bathroom to make a phone call. Augus helped make a tossed salad, more or less making his own plate. He nudged Gwyn’s side with his elbow, which made Gwyn smile shyly at him.

“Do you think he’ll say yes?” Gwyn asked, nervous.

“I think so. He came upstairs.” Augus slid a hand up Gwyn’s spine before ending at the back of his lover’s head. “We know him enough to see he’s not afraid, but curious. He wants to be here.”

“He could just want his pen back.” Gwyn suggested.

Augus leaned into Gwyn’s side. “I wanted a tether. He’s flighty. If we gave him an inch, he’d run a mile away.” He absently rubbed his fingers through Gwyn’s hair. “I’d rather try and see where this goes.”

Gwyn put the chicken in the oven and started on the mashed potatoes while the asparagus was put into a pan. Augus liked to term Gwyn's cooking as "cheating," since he so often used boxed foods with simple side dishes. The chicken was a rotisserie from the grocery store, the mashed potatoes out of a box, making the asparagus the only really "cooked" part of the whole meal. 

Augus was about to tease Gwyn about his skills when Jack came out of the bathroom, his helmet in his hands. He walked over to the doorway and set it on his shoes, which were beside Augus' black boots and Gwyn's brown loafers. As he stood up, Jack gazed about the flat with wide eyes. It was simple enough, the living room and kitchen divided by a breakfast bar, two bedrooms down a small hallway. The living room had a long bookshelf along one wall with a flat screen TV in the middle. Just like downstairs, hardwood floors, but a darker stained finish. Jack seemed taken with the big couch, an L shape huge plush thing, more comfortable than pretty, but he veered away from it to sit at the bar.

Augus picked up a glass and walked over to the fridge. “We have tea and juice. Tea being my own blend, the juice is mango.”

“Juice, thanks. I’m not really a tea guy.” Jack pulled a hand through his hair. “More of a hot chocolate person myself.”

Augus made a derisive noise as he poured the drink. “I swear, Nicholas North and Jack Frost. You two are determined to live up to your namesakes.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say? It works for me.” Jack’s grin faltered a bit. “At least, ya know, until I can remember everything.”

Augus set the cup down and nodded. That revelation came as a bit of shock the first time he heard it months back. The fourth or fifth time a messenger came, it wasn’t Jack but instead a rather well built man with dark, tanned skin and grey hair walked in.

“I gotta package for an Augus?” The gruff Australian accent was interesting.

“What, Jack taking the day off to play around?” Augus flippantly asked, not truly caring.

“Nah, poor blighter’s at the hospital again.” The delivery man took the pad back. “The crew’s gonna pick ‘im up afterwards.”

“Hospital? He’s ill?” Augus blinked, surprised. He would’ve never guessed.

“Ah, he didn’t tell ya.” He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “Jack’s got amnesia. Ya know his full name? Jack Frost, he chose it. Kid’s history’s a complete blank. North found him wanderin’ around in snow in the dead of winter. Didn’t even have shoes on. That was about five years back, but he’s still tryin’ to see if he can knock somethin’ loose in that head of his.”

Augus stood there, a bit stunned. “No memories? Nothing at all?”

“Nah, but it doesn’t slow him down much, as you can probably tell.” He put his tablet away and sighed. “Trouble that one, but a good kinda trouble.” He pointed at Augus. “ _Don’t_ tell him I said that.”

Currently, Jack took a big swallow of his drink. “Mmm, that’s good.” He winced in chagrin as he saw the glass was half empty already. “Sorry, biking around all day makes me thirsty as hell.”

“Perhaps some water then,” Augus moved past Gwyn to grab another glass and get to the sink.

Gwyn turned to glance over at Jack over his shoulder. “Do you always just go home after work?”

“Well, I mean work is home? I live with North, and our house is right next door. I’ve tried asking to move out, but…” Jack shifted in his seat and cast his eyes to the side. “It’s complicated. Anyway, we usually watch movies together, or I play video games or something.”

Augus filled the glass with tap water and brought it back over to Jack. “He’s very protective of you, I take it?”

Jack snorted. “More like suffocating. He’s a great guy, he saved my life and all, it’s just...I want to have more freedom.” He snickered and shrugged. “Guess that sounds real ungrateful, huh? ‘Hey, thanks for the pick up, but I’m good now! See ya!’ I’ve got a home, I’ve got some great friends, guardians as in plural, so I’ve got nothing to really get all upset over.”

Jack’s smile faltered. He picked up the glass and chugged half of it down. Gwyn shared a glance with Augus. Augus glared at Gwyn, a ‘keep out of it’ look, to wit Gwyn pursed his lips and lifted his chin in defiance.

“We can all feel trapped sometimes.” Gwyn said as he returned to cooking dinner. “It’s understandable.”  

“I, for one, prefer solitude over a myriad of people crowding my space.” Augus pointed to Gwyn. “He’s a rare exception. I kicked out my younger brother once he came of age and intended to live out my days a recluse.”

Gwyn shot Augus a baleful glare. “Is that why we have a ‘guest room’ reserved for one guest only?”

“You have a brother?” Jack asked, surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Yes,” Augus’ eyes softened. “His name is Ash, and he’s off gallivanting over Europe. He’s been,” Augus put quotation fingers in the air, “ _studying abroad_ for over five years now.”

“When he comes back he takes over the guest room for about two weeks, and then runs away again to some other country,” Gwyn explained. The timer for the chicken beeped.

Augus helped Gwyn with setting up the food on the breakfast bar. Jack offered to make the plates, but Augus waved him away with his usual tact. Once everything was set in place, Gwyn gave Augus a heated look before he boldly walked over to sit on the other side by Jack. Augus smirked, mirroring the move to sit on the other side. Jack’s eyes widened comically.

“Relax,” Augus said, putting a hand on Jack’s knee, squeezing lightly. “It’s just dinner.”

For now, anyway. Jack looked ready to bolt, vibrating under Augus’ touch. He liked this part, soothing someone into accepting his caress. He rubbed the outside of Jack’s thigh, settling back on Jack’s knee. He saw Gwyn tuck a strand of hair behind Jack’s ear, and Jack’s breath hitched.

“Where to start?” Augus purred.

Jack squeaked out, “Potatoes?” He brought a hand to his chest, as if he could slow his heart by pushing it down. “I mean, let’s start with those.”

 _Oh, token resistance, where would the world be without it?_ _Probably better off._ Gwyn moved away, but Augus kept his hold. Jack turned to look at him, his eyes bright, pupils dilated.

Augus motioned to the food. “Well, go on.”

Jack gulped, audibly. “Cool, ok,” he spooned the mash onto his plate. Gwyn put some chicken onto each other their plates. “What about Augus?”

“I don’t eat meat.” Augus brought the bowl of salad over to him with the other hand.

“Oh, so you’d want some mashed-.”

“No, I’m not a fan of starch either.”

Jack’s face morphed into scandalized horror. “How can you not like potatoes?!”

Gwyn leaned into Jack as he said, “He likes beets, onions, bitter leaves and roots with dirt still on them.”

Augus stabbed some of said leaves and roots with a fork. “I can’t help it if my tastes are more refined.” He took a few bites, going back to sliding his hand along Jack’s jeans.

Despite the distraction, Jack ate with vigor. He plowed through everything, only stopping once he realized his plate was empty. He wasn’t obnoxious about it, simply fast, and Augus was kind of impressed. Jack froze when he realized his plate was empty and neither Augus nor Gwyn were even halfway done.

“Whoa, guess I was hungrier than I thought…” Jack ran a hand through his hair.

Gwyn shrugged. “At least I know it was edible.” He smiled, that sweet small smile of his without teeth.

Augus felt a bubble of warmth in his chest at the sight. He was suddenly very glad he became curious about Jack, at least enough start small conversations here and there when he came to deliver things. It was a bit fascinating, talking to someone who only had five years of memories.

He’d have never suspected Jack was walking around with that kind of secret. Gwyn found it just as interesting, and made it a point to be home around closing time to catch their conversations. Before they knew it, they’d started a routine. Augus refused the label ‘friends,’ of course Gwyn didn’t mind the idea in the slightest.

About a month ago, Jack came into the shop shaking. “Hey, Augus, sorry to bother you, but ya got a bathroom?”

He wasn’t quite sure he liked the familiarity of his name being used, but he motioned towards the far corner. Jack nodded and said his thanks before rushing towards it. A customer came in and Augus got distracted, long enough that he nearly forgot Jack was in there. After about half an hour, Jack came out with eyes red from crying and his face pale.

“Are you alright?” Augus asked.

“Yeah,” Jack smiled, “I’m fine.” He held out the pad. “Sign please.”

A panic attack, Augus could tell. He grumbled as he took Jack’s arm and brought him over to one of the sofas in the midst of his shop. “Sit.”

“But-.”

“Sit down, Jack.”

Augus made him tea, a sweet chamomile flavor. Without thinking too much over it, he flipped over the shop sign to closed (it was near that time anyway) before settling in at Jack’s side. They sipped on some tea together, as it was obvious Jack needed some recovery time. Jack sent a quick text while sniffling, trying to keep from crying again.

After ten minutes of heavy silence, Jack whispered, “I remembered something.” He stared down into the empty cup, keeping his hands around it, an anchor in his tidal wave. “Whenever I do, I get like this, and I don’t know why. It’s never anything like, I dunno, it’s not enough to make sense. It’s just flashes of light, some faces that don’t click, and I can’t keep them.” Jack curled in on himself, his breath hitching, as if he was in pain. “I feel wrong, like I can’t breathe, and then there’s just cold, all around me. It sucks me down, into darkness, and I’m just…” Jack shook his head. “Sometimes, when it’s really bad likes this, I’m not sure I wanna remember.”

Augus put a hand onto Jack’s back and rubbed in soothing circles. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Jack jumped under him and turned up to stare at him in shock. “What?”

With a shrug, Augus put an arm around Jack’s shoulders, placed his other hand on Jack’s arm. “I think you’re doing just fine without them, really. I’m sure everyone wants the mystery solved, but if it comes at the risk of undoing you? I don’t see the point.”

Jack hesitantly leaned into him, letting out a long breath, a relieved sound. “I...I guess that’s one way to think about it.” His shoulders slumped down, his back lost it’s tense arch. “Wow, you’re kinda the first person who hasn’t made me feel like crap for not, ya know, keeping the memories. You’re right, everyone wants to know who I am, where I’m from, what I’m missing, but…” Jack shifted the tea cup around in his hands. “I don’t really feel like I’m missing anything? Is that wrong? I know I should, feel incomplete or something, but I just...I feel like me.”

In the present, Augus wondered if that day was the real tipping point for him, when he began to wonder. He could readily admit that Jack was lovely, in a his own way. Definitely not his preferred type, but he could see himself wrapping ropes around those wrists, and God yes a gag to make him squeal into.

When he asked Gwyn about the possibility, he’d bulked at first, despite his obvious wanting. He'd scrunched up his face at the thought of propositioning Jack, so unsure about all the issues that could come with adding another person into their arrangement. Eventually Gwyn agreed, with many doubts about Jack’s acceptance and possible disasters on the horizon because of it. He did like to overthink such things.

Augus finished his meal, freeing his hands to roam. He started with something simple, running his fingertips along the side of Jack’s face. He moved up to trail along an eyebrow, dipping over eyelashes, ending at soft lips. Jack closed his eyes and kissed at Augus’ fingers. Augus pushed inside, slid along the seam. Jack shivered, opened his mouth a little more, but Augus didn't take it. 

Gwyn, apparently abandoning his plate in favor of more fun activities, put a hand around Jack’s waist. His hand was wide enough to fit nearly half way around, and when Jack brought his own down, the contrast between their sizes was stark. Augus leaned in to press his lips to Jack’s cheek, nipped at the jawline. Trapped between the two of them, no matter which way Jack squirmed, he couldn't escape being touched. Gwyn brought another hand up to smooth over Jack's cheek, thumbing along the cheek bones. 

Gwyn stood up from his seat, rubbing up along Jack’s side as he did. Augus breathed against Jack’s skin and nipped at the soft jawline.

“Let’s move somewhere more comfortable,” Augus said softly. He stood up, grabbing Jack’s hand to lead him towards the couch.

Stumbling a bit, Jack managed to follow them. Augus went towards the curve of the L shape, sat where his back was to it. He pulled Jack into his lap, facing towards Gwyn with legs extended outwards. Gwyn slid in between Jack’s legs, lying lengthwise with his chin set in the dip of Jack’s chest.

“Comfortable?” Gwyn asked, eyes hooded while looking at Jack. 

Jack nodded, even though Augus could feel his racing heartbeat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Jack said, tentatively putting a hand to Gwyn’s hair. Gwyn leaned into the touch, nipped at the palm.

“You’re doing well,” Augus said in a low tone, “both of you.” He wrapped a loose arm around Jack’s upper chest. “Now, Jack, there is something you should know. Gwyn and I like the rougher forms of pleasure. I’m a dominant, and Gwyn is a submissive, although in some cases we’ve been known to switch roles.”

“Oh,” Jack started rubbing at Gwyn’s hair, “I sorta had a feeling, but I wasn’t sure.” He nodded his head and tilted it sideways. “You want me to be a sub? Uh, are you planning on pain? Because I’m not so sure about that.”

Gwyn lifted up, his eyes flickered from Jack to Augus and back. “Have you been a sub before?”

Jack tensed, he turned his eyes over to stare at the floor. “I’ve done, well, nothing extreme but I had…” Jack’s lips turned down a small, sad frown. “I had someone once, who taught me a few things.”

Gwyn’s brow furrowed. As he laid back down, he brought a hand up to tilt Jack’s face back to him. He kissed him, close mouthed, a few times before pulling back. “We’re not planning on pain. But…” Gwyn gave Augus a heated stare.

Augus stroked his hand down, bringing it to the edge of Jack’s pants. “We want to fuck you, as in both of us. When you’re crying out, on the precipice between pleasure and too much and it hurts, that’s where we want to take you.” He mouthed at Jack's neck, peppered kisses up to the corner of Jack's lips. 

Jack’s whole body tremble was delicious. He gasped out as Gwyn lifted his shirt to kiss around his belly button. “I might panic, and if I do, I’m sorry. It happens sometimes-.”

“If we come to that point, I’ll stop the scene.” Augus tugged at Jack’s shirt, lifting it up. “Do you want to use a safe word?”

“I never used it, I think, but it was ‘drowning.’” Jack said, raising his arms so Augus could take his shirt off.

Gwyn spread his hand out over Jack’s exposed torso. “Understood, drowning.” He went to suck at a nipple as Augus started chuckling.

“Already losing your ability to talk, sweetness?”

A grunt of affirmative. Augus shifted so he could grab at Jack’s arms. He brought them behind Jack’s back and held them there with one hand. Jack struggled a bit, more out of discomfort than fear. Augus kept the slim arms in one hand as he brought the other around to keep Jack’s pressed to him. All the while, Gwyn moved from one abused nub to the other, sucking, biting down, back and forth. Jack moaned, arched his back up, trying to get more friction and less at the same time. 

“Gwyn, be a dear and use that pretty mouth of yours on our guest.” The order made a feral grin spread across Gwyn’s face.

Sitting up, Gwyn shucked off his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. He moved down, grabbing at Jack’s jeans. Without any trouble, he popped off the button and unzipped them. Augus watched as Gwyn growled at the sight of the boxer briefs keeping him from his prize. “These are all coming off then.”

With a helpful Jack lifting his hips up, Gwyn managed to tug and pull the jeans off in record time. Laid out bare, Jack was a lovely sight. Skin practically untouched, his biker body was slim yet the muscles in his legs were well formed. His cock was half hard, jutting in the air. Gwyn went down, spreading his hands over Jack’s thighs to hold him in place.

He started with firm licks from root to tip. Augus kept Jack pressed against him, arms firmly in his grasp. When Gwyn swallowed Jack down, he did it with slow precision, making Jack cry out in one long high sound. Taking his time, Gwyn bobbed his head, and Augus knew he was trying to deep throat.

“How does it feel Jack?” Augus asked as he bucked up.

“Shit, I can’t, it’s just really, really good. I can’t believe this is happening. Oh, oh, Gwyn yeah, please, please, more.”Jack let out a desperate whimper as Gwyn sucked on him, his cheeks hollowing out.

Augus loved how much Gwyn loved blowjobs. He wasn’t just good, he was astoundingly talented at it. As Gwyn started bobbing his head up and down, Augus matched the rhythm, mimicking fucking. Jack cried out, moaned.

“Ah, too much already?” Augus asked, “Wait until I have you on my cock. I won’t stop, Jack, and you might be all fucked out by then. But I won’t stop. I’ll keep going, until I’ve had my fill of you.”

Jack twisted his arms, and Augus tightened his grip. Gwyn was bobbing his head faster now, trying to get Jack to come. The sounds from it were delightfully obscene, with Jack’s moans adding to the noise wonderfully.  

Augus used his free hand to reach into his pocket. He brought out lube, uncapping it with his teeth. He smeared a hand and fingers as best he could with only one limb. He used his teeth to cap it again and dropped it beside him. He got down, pressed his fingers into the crease of Jack’s ass.

“Augus! Now?” Jack sounded breathless at the thought.

“Well, it will make fucking you easier, won’t it?” Augus pressed in, sliding the tip of his finger on the rim. “Just feel, that’s all you have to do, just feel.” He pressed inside, only getting the tip of his finger past that tight ring of muscle.Gwyn kept going, obviously on a mission, while Jack became overwhelmed with sensation. “Come on, pretty little Jack, let me in, let us in.”

Augus fucked his way inside Jack, inch by inch, making room for his finger in that tight heat. He couldn’t wait to have it wrapped around his cock. He added a second finger just as Jack let out a small shout, coming into Gwyn’s mouth. Augus kept thrusting in with his fingers, groaning at the sensation of Jack shuddering around him.

When Jack came back to himself, he whimpered, pressed down to get away from Gwyn’s continual sucking on his overly sensitive flesh, only to have Augus pressed into his prostate. Taking the hint, Gwyn raised his head up, releasing Jack’s flaccid cock with a pop.

“Well, Gwyn, I think I’ve got him ready for you.” Augus said, smirking at the dark, greedy expression that clouded Gwyn’s face. “Best take off those pants. They must be uncomfortable by now.”

“I won’t last long,” Gwyn said as he stood up to practically rip his slacks off.

“You don’t need to,” Jack said, desperate in his moans. “Just get inside me, fuck me. I want it.”

“You heard him.” Augus said, still moving inside of Jack. “He’s saying it so nicely, too. What a treasure you are, dear Jack.” Augus slipped his fingers out to get the lube out again. He tossed it and Gwyn caught it easily. He poured a liberal amount onto his cock, staring down at Jack as he stroked himself.

“Should I take him on you?” Gwyn asked, his stormy eyes returning to Augus.

“Oh, yes, please,” Augus shifted so he could bend his legs up, shifting Jack a bit downwards. He brought Jack’s arms up, crisscrossing them behind Jack’s neck. He kept them trapped at the wrists there, and had a free hand to stroke his fingertips, still slick, along Jack’s cheek.

Gwyn came back, he covering Jack with his body. He dove in for a kiss, a devouring, claiming thing that left no escape. He hoisted Jack’s hips up, lining himself up. Jack wrapped his legs around Gwyn’s legs, limpet that he was it was effective at holding onto Gwyn.

“Ah! Shit, you’re big.” Jack struggled, tensed as Gwyn rocked into him. “I’m not sure-.”

“You can,” Augus said, “you can take him. Just breathe.”

Jack tried. His breaths were staggered, but he tried. Gwyn rolled his hips, slowly making his way inside. He growled when it seemed Jack’s body finally decided to accept him, making Gwyn pick up the pace. Augus groaned, feeling and watching Gwyn taking someone else. He didn’t expect it, that he felt no jealousy. He waited for the rage, the anger, but it all washed away with the thought of **_we_ ** are fucking him.

Gwyn gave Augus a very feral grin as he moved even faster. “He’s quite tight.”

“I felt it,” Augus brought a hand up to grip Gwyn’s head and pull him to a sloppy kiss. “Make room for me.”

Jack writhed, gasping for air like he was dying. “Gwyn ,Gwyn,” he repeated the name over and over again. Gwyn silenced him with a kiss, thrusting in somehow even harder than before, Augus growled, his own erection brushing against Jack’s back painfully with each jarring motion.

He knew Gwyn was trying to hold back, keep his orgasm at bay so he could please their new lover. The strain in his muscles made a sheen of sweat break out over his body, and Augus was just thinking that he might need to simply cum in his pants when Gwyn let out a shout of completion.

Gwyn rocked a bit as he rode out his release, until he finally slid out. Jack made a noise, something between compliant and relief. Augus let him catch his breath for a moment, stroking his thumb along Jack’s cheekbone. After he decided enough time had passed, he let go of Jack’s arms and pulled him up. Gwyn aided him in getting Jack onto his knees, legs spread to accommodate Augus behind him. Augus undid his pants, taking out his cock. He brought Jack over and thrust up and in. Jack cried out, but Augus just kept going.

“I told you, darling, I won’t stop.” Jack had his word, but Augus would bet he wouldn’t use it. Even as he forced Jack to ride him, with the young man crying out in broken syllables, incoherent in his pleasure/pain, he would take it. He was made for it.

Gwyn murmured something soothing, crooned to Jack as he kissed him. He grabbed at the back of Augus’ head and kissed him, too, before returning to Jack. Augus speared into Jack again and again, trying to hit him in his prostate with each thrust. From the sounds he ripped from Jack, he knew he succeeded.

“Do you know, I thought about bending you over the register?” Augus whispered into Jack’s ear. “Every time you were late, I wanted to spank you for it, just throw you over my knee and see you cry out in pain, oh and Gwyn? What was it you said you wanted?”

Gwyn licked along Jack’s lips. “I wanted to against a wall. Just me holding you there, your arms all tied up.” He locked eyes with Jack as he brought a hand down to stroke at Jack’s returning erection. “I’d like to still.”

Jack shook his head. “I can’t, I can’t,” he grabbed at Gwyn’s chest, “it’s too much.”

Gwyn crowded in. He devoured Jack’s lips, sucking away all of the protests. Augus bit into Jack’s shoulder, licked a long line up his neck. He made shallow, hard thrusts, slapping their hips together. Jack cried out in a thin, long note. He shuddered, and Augus groaned.

They came together, Jack letting out a small sob. Augus pushed as far in as he could go, wanting to get so deep that Jack couldn’t tell where he ended and Augus began. Gwyn was stroking Jack through his orgasm, making him sensitive.  

“You did so well,” Augus murmured, slid a hand through Jack’s hair. “Gwyn, start a bath for us.”

“A moment,” Gwyn said, caressing Jack with lazy, long lines along his chest and thighs, “I want to-he’s so charming like this Augus, I wish you could see.”

“I can feel.” He didn’t particularly want to move, either, but they’d all soon feel tacky. He liked being inside of Jack, truly, much more than he thought he would. He put his chin on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack?”

“M’okay, just worn out.” He sighed and leaned back into Augus. “I can’t, like wow. Do you guys do this often? I mean, sleep with people? I can’t do much more than this, I think-.”

“No,” Gwyn interrupted, his face suddenly serious, “we don’t sleep with other people. We chose you, it’s only you.”

“Indeed,” Augus said, slowly sliding out of Jack, “and we’re not about to let you go.”

~~~

Gwyn took his time drawing a bath. Since all three of them couldn’t fit into it, he decided to take a quick shower. He stood in the bathroom nude, the remnants of lube drying on him. He brought a hand down to gently scratch at the muck, and smiled.

They’d done it, they’d fucked Jack. He was still in awe of the daring in the act, that he and Augus had conspired something so greedy and managed to make it work out for the best case scenario. He could readily admit that he never thought Jack would say yes, and then even if they got him to agree to a date, he wouldn’t want what they wanted.

He heard Augus speak some soothing words to Jack as they made their way towards the bathroom. Jack hobbled a bit, but managed to walk with Augus’ support towards the tub. They sank down into the deep blue porcelain tub together. Gwyn stepped into the shower to get rid of his own mess. He washed himself efficiently, rubbing soap over his body and shampooing his hair with minimal scrubbing.

He half-listened to Augus checking in with Jack, making sure he was alright. Gwyn wasn’t worried. He’d seen Jack’s face after, his surprised yet blissful expression. Oh, it made him want more, more of that, maybe even something harsher with Jack fighting back against him. He wanted to see Jack on the floor, pinned there, legs together and trapped.

Gwyn had been hoping that once he fucked Jack, once he made his fantasies a reality, the urges might stop. Instead, he found himself addicted after just one taste. Thankfully, it seemed Augus shared that viewpoint. They would need to talk about at length, of course, but perhaps they could find a way to make it work.

He turned off the shower to step out, finding Augus wrapped around Jack in the tub, Jack’s eyes drifting shut. Augus tilted his head back, smiling up at Gwyn, his green eyes bright.

“Would you like to take him to bed?” Augus asked softly. “I want to stay here a little longer.”

Gwyn nodded before walking over to the cabinets. He picked out a towel to rub himself down, and hooked it up on his designated place on the wall. He picked out another one, a light blue towel that he picked out two weeks ago. As he moved back over to the tub, Augus rolled his eyes, but didn’t mention the towel.

“Jack,” Gwyn got down on one knee beside the tub, “would you like to get out now? I’ll help you.”

He savored how Jack blinked back to awareness, nodded, and tried to sit up. All of it was new, exciting, all the more so because it was Jack. He didn’t know when exactly in the weeks following up to fucking him that Jack’s name became a warm note in his mind, another haven close to Augus’.

He picked up Jack with the towel and carried him, bridal style, out of the room. Jack’s breaths were even and slow. By the time Gwyn laid him down in bed, Jack was already deep asleep. Gwyn patted the towel down his body carefully, trying not to wake him up. He put the blankets over him and put the towel over his shoulder.

When he went back to the bathroom, he asked, “If you’re amiable, could we do that again?”

“Oh, yes,” Augus hissed out, sitting up. “I want to see him in ropes. And if we can get him tied up on the cross? Gwyn, he’d break so beautifully.”

Gwyn nodded. He’d thought the same thing. Jack liked being restrained, they could take that and run in a million miles with it. “We need to make new rules, then.” He needed them, it wasn’t so much a kink as a necessary part of his functionality.

“Hmmm,” Augus slid back into the tub, “we can discuss everything important in the morning. Go stay with him for now. He needs comfort, aftercare, even if he’s not awake for it.”

Gwyn nodded. He set the blue towel up beside his, on a recently added hook. He went to the bedroom and curled up around Jack on the bed, half out of the sheets. He put an arm over Jack’s waist, pulling him in.

The first time they met properly, Augus hadn’t been around to sign for one of his deliveries. Gwyn had been on a sofa in the shop, reading a file for one of his clients, when Jack walked in winded. He’d blushed when he saw Gwyn, and promptly averted his gaze, just like the first time they encountered each other.

“Hey, uh, Augus around?”

“He’ll be back soon. He’s checking inventory.” Gwyn set his notes down and stood up. “Jack, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack shifted from foot to foot and bit his lip. “I’m from North’s Delivery Service.”

“I know, Augus told me.” He went to get a little closer, but Jack took a step back. “It must be hard, biking around all day on that thing.” He referred to the mountain back sitting outside the shop.

“Oh, that? Yeah, everyone else gets a scooter but I can’t.” Jack frowned and shrugged. “It’s whatever though, I can manage.”

Gwyn tilted his head. “A scooter license is available to anyone eighteen and above. So you’re younger?”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “No, at least I don’t think so. See my past is a bit of a blank, as in I can’t remember it, right? So, I don’t have any records until about five years ago. It makes it really difficult for me, since I don’t have a birth certificate or like anything paper wise-.” Jack cut himself off and waved a hand. “Long story short, I can’t get a license for one, it’s not possible.”

Gwyn frowned. “As I understood it, you have retrograde amnesia, but didn’t North take you to a police station to find your parents?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not in the system. They said that it kind of makes sense? If I never committed a crime, and I mean I was about fifteen-ish when North found me, then they probably wouldn’t have me in there. And if I never got a passport or something, then yeah, no way to figure it out.”

“That’s...quite unfortunate.” Gwyn scratched at the back of his head uncertainly. “Apologies, I’m being a bit rude.”

“No, it’s fine. Everyone kind of wants to know the details. Makes for an interesting story, but we’ve tried everything. I was even on the news, back when I was first found. I kept hoping someone would see me, like see me and know me, but…” Jack stared off into space, his head bowed. “No one did. Didn’t matter how many newspapers, shows, or anything, they just didn’t see me, or worse, they didn’t want me.”

 _I want you_ , Gwyn wanted to say, but didn’t dare. Augus seemed better about them interacting, but Gwyn had been quiet about his desires. He’d never act on then, not at the risk of losing the man he loved, but how he wanted to hold Jack in that moment.

Jack let out a harsh breath and laughed. “Sorry, that’s a downer! I’m good though, now, really. I’ve got a life I’ve made for me. I’ll figure out how to get a scooter eventually. Who knows, maybe the thousandth times a charm for the social security people? I’ll keep calling and annoying the hell out of Phil until he gives me a card.”

Gwyn gave him a tentative smile in return. “Yes, that sounds like a plan.”

And somehow, over time, he made Jack's past his plan, his side mission. Everyday he scoured the internet, searching for something that might give him a clue. As a defense attorney in the small town, he knew the police and knew how to ask them for the right files. Dead ends, all of it, but he wasn’t fazed. Someday he would find out who Jack was, and he wouldn’t need to be forced into panic attacks to remember (when Augus told him about the one in the shop, he’d been furious).

As he held Jack in bed, he knew he’d be victorious. He always was back when he was a full time prosecutor, because he knew how to crack the unsolvable cases. He held Jack in his arms and wanted to do anything for him, the same way he’d do anything for Augus, and though he knew the word for it he didn’t allow himself to think it.

  
They had time to sort it all out, tomorrow.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's all new, you've got to lay down some ground rules.

While Gwyn and Jack were tucked away in bed, Augus went about the apartment tidying up. He folded all the clothes strewn about the living room, then walked over to the doorway. He tossed a latch, put the chain into the slot, and finished off with arming the security system. It beeped back at him, an all clear. 

He walked over to the kitchen next and went about putting everything into the sink. The tasks helped him think, put his thoughts in order. Jack Frost was a nice fit, even if he was a bit childish in his ways. At times the innocence was charming, hooked on something in Augus’ heart. He couldn’t explain why it drew him in when he would otherwise find it a nuisance, but perhaps it was the fact that Jack kept that kindness and sweetness despite his challenges. 

_ I guess I have a type. _ Augus smiled to himself as he headed for the bedroom. He walked with soft steps. Gwyn was curled around Jack, a protective half circle, an arm around the waist to keep him close. Jack had his hands tucked up under his chin, a leg thrown over the blankets. A sudden possessive wave pushed up and out from Augus’ chest. 

“Mine,” he whispered, a soft declaration. 

He padded over to the bedside and sank down. Augus considered himself a selfish sort of person, someone who was likely to bulldoze over the wants of others in favor of his own, dominate in not just the bedroom but in most other aspects of his life as well. He leaned over to place a simple, tender kiss on Jack’s temple. 

But with Gwyn, he’d learned to share, although at first they had all sorts of territorial problems. It took longer than most people for them to get accustomed to cohabitation. It helped that Gwyn spent some weeks cooped up in his old apartment when work became overwhelming. Still, sharing space and sharing a living person with their own wants and needs was something else entirely. 

“Ours,” Augus tried out the sound on his tongue, licked his lips. 

Settled in, pulled his blankets up waist high and brought a hand up to cup Jack’s cheek. He could get used to it, he was sure. With a satisfied sigh, he put his chin atop Jack’s head. As he drifted into sleep, he hoped that the nightmares wouldn't come to ruin his peace. The night had gone so well, he dared to dream it possible. 

~~~

In the morning, Jack woke up sweltering. He blinked to awareness while groaning softly. The blanket burrito he'd been smashed into suffocated him, so he attempted escape. He froze when he realized that he was surrounded by not just bedding, but by two other people on either side of him. 

He lifted his head, finding Augus bare with only a sheet covering him, his body turned towards Jack, long hair spread out over the pillows and a hand tucked under his chin. He looked like he was deep asleep in dreamland, jerking a bit here and there. Since his back was  _ on fire _ , Jack deduced that Gwyn must be wrapped around him from behind. Jack looked over his shoulder, seeing Gwyn curled up behind him, a possessive hand on Jack’s hip over the blankets. He breathed deep, in and out, a small frown on his face.  

Jack recalled the previous night and a huge blush bloomed on his face.  _ Holy shit, it happened, THAT happened.  _ The words rolled over in his mind, repeating until Jack absorbed them. When he shifted he noted the soreness in his lower back, well, inside. It wasn't intolerable, actually he kind of liked it? He shook his head, and returned to getting out of the heat trap he was stuck in. 

He slid each arm out, gently lifted up and over to crawl towards the end of the bed. Jack froze when he heard Gwyn mumble something under his breath, but he didn't wake up. Sighing in relief, Jack put his feet onto the floor one at a time to stand. When Jack checked back, Augus had rolled over to take his place, mumbling something unintelligible. Gwyn reached out to put his hand on Augus’ hip instead. Jack’s heart twisted up inside. 

They were so beautiful together. How did he fit into that picture? He glanced down at himself, and bit his lip. There were small bruises on his hips, the imprints of being held too tight in the heat of the moment. He brushed his fingers over the spots, looked back to the two men in the bed close to him. It had been fun, but what to do now?  

_ Stay asleep, stay asleep, _ Jack hoped as he sneaked away, tip toeing out the room. He padded out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door to a crack like it was before. In the living room, he stared at at spot on the couch where,  _ They fucked me.  _ His whole body tingled from the memories, like electric heat. The soreness inside him felt more stark, like a brand. He licked his lips, brought a hand to his chest.  _They asked me, and I said YES, they fucked me._ The same thought rolled around and around in his head. It still just didn't feel real. 

In the middle of the cushions were folded up clothes, his and then Gwyn’s and Augus’ all lined up in an orderly fashion. Jack sat down to fan his fingers over the fabric. He picked up Augus’ green button up shirt, and brought it up to inhale the scent. It smelled like Augus, like herbs and ginger. He set it back down, and wondered if he should just get dressed and go, or…? 

Jack felt the satin fabric between his fingers. He pulled it over his head, letting it cover him. The shirt draped a little on him, but it was a good enough fit. He glanced over at Gwyn’s clothes, picking up the brown slacks that Gwyn nearly tore off himself the night before. Jack put them on, rolling the bottoms up so he wouldn't trip. 

Jack walked into the kitchen, a little lost and bereft, but determined. He wanted to show he liked everything, and he figured breakfast might be a good way to do it.  He carefully found all the ingredients he needed, tried to make as little noise as possible. Less than twenty minutes later, he was flipping pancakes. Coffee was percolating off to his left.

A small flare of panic was bubbling in his chest, but he was sure it wasn't going to hit a full blown attack. He was just nervous because, ya know,  _ what if he was supposed to leave? What if they didn't like it? What if everything he’s just done was against the rules? Did they have a thing against people using their kitchen, or their clothes?   _

From behind him, Augus’ voice didn't sound angry at all, it sounded pleased. “Well, good morning to you, too.” Jack jumped a little as two arms wrapped around him from behind, and a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek. 

“Hmmm, you did so well last night.” A hand wrapped around the back of Jack’s head before moving up to comb through to the front. “But I feel we may have rushed it a bit. Normally I like to take my time, bring someone to the edge and keep them there. Instead we ended up rutting you senseless.” 

Jack shivered, felt his blush extend down his neck. He couldn’t believe Augus could just talk so plainly about it all without getting, uh, affected. He was already getting stiff between his legs, even though he definitely needed a break. 

  
Jack said, “I didn’t mind, like at all. You guys were nice to me afterwards, so you know, I don’t feel so bad.”

Augus practically purred, “But doesn't it hurt to stand? I'm nearly impressed you could cook, too.” 

Jack coughed out his words, “Yeah, but, I mean, only a bit? Uh, good morning? Hey, nearly?!” Jack shot a glare out of the corner of his eyes. “My pancakes are amazing. I have it on good authority.” 

One of Augus’ hands came up to rub a small circle on his chest. “I’m sure Gwyn will find them so.” 

Jack shook his head, his mouth falling open. “No! No way, Augus you can’t hate pancakes.”

“Oh, but I can!” Augus said, pecking Jack on the cheek. “But something sweet does sound somewhat nice. I think I’ll make myself a fruit salad.” 

“Wait, but I was trying to make you-.” 

“I appreciate the effort.” Augus pulled on the edge of Jack’s stolen shirt. “And the sight of you rumpled up in my clothes.” He walked away to the refrigerator, taking out blueberries, strawberries, as well as almonds. 

Jack watched Augus out of the corner of his eye. He took in everything, from the bare slim chest to the thin blacks pants hanging off Augus’ hips, how he tucked his hair behind his ears before he picked up a berry to eat. Jack’s fears ebbed and flowed, running swift and slow, because nothing made sense but it was wonderful all the same. _How could he want me?_ But he did. _And how could they both want me?_ But they did. It felt almost wrong to have so much.

Augus poured himself half a cup of coffee and mixed in some soy milk from the fridge. Jack shut off the stove and moved with the two plates over to the breakfast bar. He a pound of syrup, as was only proper, on his flapjacks. 

Augus saw the syrup disaster on Jack’s plate and blanched as he said, “No wonder you’re so hyper all the time.” 

“Hey, you’re the one eating like, I dunno, a very picky rabbit. How do you even get enough protein?” Jack put the other plate for Gwyn on the side with the stools and syrup to the side. 

Augus lifted his mug of coffee. “Nuts, lots of them.” He shrugged. “Sometimes I force myself to eat tofu.” He curled his lip up in distaste.  

Augus wrapped an arm absently around Jack’s middle. “Do you often take shirts that don’t belong to you?” 

Jack grinned. “Only when they’re soft like this one. Can I keep wearing it?”

“Hmm, what do I get if you do?” Augus cupped Jack’s chin in his hand. 

Jack gazed into Augus’ eyes, saw a mischievous light in them. “I made you breakfast?” He said, unsure about how a shirt borrowing payment system was supposed to work. 

“Honestly, bone headed,” Augus moved and kissed Jack deep. He kept Jack still as he sucked in his bottom lip, licked his tongue inside, and didn’t stop even when Jack gasped for air.  

It felt like Augus wanted to devour him, and that shouldn’t have been such a huge turn on, but it was. Augus broke away to ask him, “How could I pick the two most daft people when it comes to flirting?” And then he brought Jack in again, made his whole world turn into warmth and the taste of sweet things. 

Jack moaned, felt his cock stiffening in his jeans and trembled. He couldn't, not after last night, could he? Augus put his thigh between Jack’s legs and rubbed. Jack made a noise of complaint against Augus’ lips. The thigh became merciless, grinding up and between, hot friction adding already tightening pants. 

Augus broke the kiss with a chuckle. “We’re going to have such fun with you.” 

“Aren't we though?” Gwyn’s voice startled Jack, and he made to pull away from Augus, but the arm around his waist held him close. 

“I, uh, I made pancakes.” Jack brought a hand up to touch his lips. His fears crested and waned that Gwyn might be angry over the kiss, but Gwyn’s lips were quirked up in an amused smile. He wore baggy sweatpants with the local gym brand on them, and nothing else. 

“Are you hungry, Gwyn?” Augus asked, but it didn't sound like he was talking about food.

Gwyn stared at Jack, eyes hooded and mouth slightly open. “I am.” He sighed and sat at on a bar stool. “But I think Jack could use a break.”  

Augus hummed, his hands roamed up and down Jack’s back. “It's too bad, he'd still be loose and open, and it would be very easy to make him scream.” Augus said it as if he wanted to do nothing else. 

A whole body shiver went down Jack’s form, and he couldn't tell if he was more excited or terrified. 

Gwyn brought the pancakes over and cut out pieces with his fork. “We might still, after we talk.” He popped in a bite and his eyes drooped. “And after I eat the best pancakes I’ve ever had.” 

“Told you so,” Jack sing songed at Augus. “I’m the pancake master.”

“Congratulations, does that title take you far?” Augus popped some more blueberries and almonds into his mouth. He leaned into Jack’s side, staying close. 

“I mean, it usually gets me a second date?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack wanted to bite his tongue off.  _ Great, way to sound needy!  _ Jack forced himself to breathe, in and out, and calm down. It didn’t help he was still a bit aroused from that sudden make out ambush Augus pulled.

Augus put a hand on Jack’s arm. The touch felt nice, but it was heavy for some reason, which didn’t make sense. Last night he’d been grabbed, hoisted, positioned, but now it wasn’t the same. “Do you need a moment? Gwyn and I can leave you alone, go into the bedroom while you eat.” 

“No,” Jack shook his head, “no I don’t want to be alone.” At least, he didn’t think so. He just needed to process, and maybe just sleep again? He didn’t remember feeling so discombobulated with Pi-, nope not thinking about that. Nope. “Let’s just eat pancakes together and yeah, we should talk, right? About uh, our thing?” 

“Thing,” Augus said, lifting his eyebrows. “Did you just call us a  _ thing _ ?” 

“Maybe?” Jack had a bite of pancake. “I mean, it’s what we got, right?” 

Augus made a disgusted noise and gave Gwyn a look that spoke volumes. 

Gwyn shrugged his shoulders as he asked, “What would you like to call it?”

“By its proper name, an ongoing threesome.” 

Jack nearly choked on his pancake, but managed not to die. He chugged a gulp of hot coffee and finally responded with, “How is THAT better?!” 

Augus leaned into Jack’s side. “It’s what it is, and that’s what we’re calling it.” 

“Jack,” Gwyn asked with his lips in a straight line, “would you like to do this with us again?” 

Jack couldn't help but blurt out, “Are you kidding?! Hell to the yeah.” He put a hand through his hair. “But I mean, if it's not like a thing you want, I get that.” 

“It is a ‘thing’ we want.” Augus snapped back, “I nearly just bent you over this counter to have my way with you.” 

Jack sputtered out, “I just had both of you last night! There’s no way I’m doing round two today.” 

“Never say never.” Augus shot Gwyn a grin with bared teeth. 

A smirk crawled over Gwyn’s face, only to fall as he coughed. Gwyn said, “We should be clear about our expectations. For now, it’s mainly a physical relationship. But, Jack, do you always want the two of us? Or would you be fine with only one and taking turns?” 

“You mean, sometimes Augus gets me alone, and other times it's just you? I guess...that's fine?” Jack glanced over at Augus, and then Gwyn expecting to find one of them upset about it. Instead, Augus looked all scheme-y, and Gwyn appeared serious and collected. “But wouldn't that be kind of cheating or something?” 

“Not if we’re all openly communicating with each other about all of our sexual encounters,” Augus explained. “It's the secrets that can undo this, or lies. We just have to make sure all three of us know what's going on.” 

Gwyn nodded. “I think we can all manage that.” He walked over to the coffee to pour himself a cup. “Of course, Jack we don’t expect you to be completely sexually tied to us, it wouldn’t be fair to put that limit on you.” He glanced at Augus as he said it. 

Augus tightened his hold and whispered in Jack’s ear. “But as we said, honesty, Jack. You’d have to give us every detail.”  

“I don't want to keep anything from you two anyway.” He said and ducked his head. “And, in the interest of being honest, I'm not seeing anyone. I was for a while, but, that didn't work out.” 

“The same person you can talked about last night?” Augus asked, his voice lit with interest. 

“Yeah, Pitch, he was really good and cool, but…” Jack shook his head. “Long story, it just didn't end well, really.” He shrugged and picked up his fork. “But yeah, no one has been in the picture for like a long time, about a year? I just wasn’t into the idea. Besides, my work schedule is kind of hectic. I only get Sundays off, really.” 

“We’re generally busy as well,” Gwyn sighed out his next words, “I sometimes even sleep in my office.” He walked over with his mug back to his seat. Jack ate a few bites and sipped on his coffee. 

“Well, that's what you get for being a hero lawyer.” Augus said with no sympathy, “You could’ve been my business partner, but no, had to save lives and other such nonsense.” 

Gwyn gave him a soft glare. “And you could've stayed a professional dom, but instead you chose to sell dried up plants.”

Augus chucked a blueberry at Gwyn’s face, hitting him square in the forehead. “You are begging to get whipped.” Jack laughed at Gwyn blinking in shock. 

Gwyn recovered, picked up the berry and ate it. “And there’s a question. Jack, would you like to explore more of your sub side with Augus?”

“Yes, but I mean,” Jack turned to Augus, “can we go slow? I’m kinda, sorta not sure about how to control my reactions. I don't know what sets me off all the time, with the panic attacks, right? I can start rolling into one in like a split second for no reason. Sometimes I can feel them coming, like if I’ve been stressed the day before or something, but other times they just BAM, hit me. I’m pretty much exhausted after them, too. It’s not exactly, ya know, sexy.”  

Augus brought a hand up to cup the back of Jack’s head. Jack expected him to start stroking through his hair or start massaging, but he just kept it there. “I like things slow, personally.” He glared over at Gwyn. “Some of us might need to learn restraint in that department.” 

Gwyn rolled his eyes and pointed his fork at Augus. “Don't throw stones. Some of us have problems with the word no.” 

“It's a nonsense word, and not a safe word, and it ruins perfectly reasonable opportunities for fun.” Augus said with an air of a man who knew exactly what he was talking about. 

Jack giggled, a bit hysterical. “You two are better than cable.”

Augus got in close, encircled Jack in an embrace. “We’ll make it work.” He slid his hand up and started to unbutton the shirt. Jack slapped at the grabby hands. 

“No! I'm not done eating. Quit it!”

“See? An awful word. Ruins everything.”

Jack managed to scurry away to Gwyn’s side. Gwyn stared at him for a beat and then said, “You are no safer here, Jack.” 

Jack blushed. “You’ll let me eat though, please?”

Gwyn shrugged. “We’ll see.”  

Augus grinned as he leaned over the counter. “He is asking so sweetly.” He munched on his salad and they all fell into a comfortable silence to eat.

Jack smiled to himself, happy and relieved. He couldn't understand how things were going so well, but he tried to focus on the moment. Gwyn reached out to brush his fingertips up to wipe at Jack's face. 

“You've got a bit of cake.” He thumbed off the mess, and licked it. Jack watched and felt his heart stutter. He wasn't used to this, and he was a bit scared to get used to it, but they were talking about future times, as in plural, as in multiple, and that made him feel  _ wanted _ in a way he’d never had before. 

Gwyn brought his hand back up to brush against Jack’s cheek, and Jack leaned into the touch. Gwyn leaned in to kiss him chaste on the lips. Jack brought his hands up to steady himself, appreciating the muscles under his hands.  _ Goddamn, but he is where the term “built like a brickhouse” comes from _ . He broke the kiss to stare at Augus, who looked delighted and even more sheme-y (if that was possible). 

Augus walked around the bar. “I think it's time to move this conversation downstairs.” 

"Downstairs?" Jack cocked his head to the side. "Why would we go to the shop?" 

"We're not." Gwyn said, standing up. "He means the sub-basement." 

"You've got a basement?" Jack didn't see a door for one in the back. 

"Indeed we do." Augus took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. "We need to have a more in depth discussion about boundaries and rules. I think that setting would be more apt." 

Jack watched as Augus disarmed the alarm system, unhitched a latch, then turned deadbolt, and finally twisted the door lock itself. _A bit paranoid much?_ Jack wondered, but then again he couldn't say it wasn't warranted. If the shop got looted, the apartment was right upstairs. They all three descended down, Augus leading Jack by the hand like he was some wayward child, but he couldn't bring himself to break the connection. 

They stopped in front of a bookcase. Jack's heart literally skipped a beat when Augus pulled one of the bookends out. He turned the knob, pulling it back while Jack lost his mind over how stupidly cool it was to actually see a real hidden stairway! Not just like in the movies, right there, in front of him! "If you two are serial killers, I don't even think I'd care right now. This is so awesome! How the hell could you afford this place? I want it!" 

Augus sighed. "I knew I should've cut off that river of sugar." 

"I would react like this without pancake syrup for blood!" He got dragged into the stairwell, lit up by fake lamp lights on the inside. "Where did you get these?! Phantom of the Opera's weely digest? So cool!" 

"They are recreations of will o' the wisps, you heathen." Augus said, venom pouring from his voice. 

"What, the so not real tiny light things you follow to your doom or destiny or something? You still believe in fairy tales?" Jack asked, knowingly riling up the man he was following. Augus loved to lecture him about the fae, it was a common thread of conversation after work. 

"I will gut you," Augus shot over his shoulder, a threat without merit as he used it far too often. 

Gwyn cut in, "Augus made most of the designs himself. I helped with the actual construction." 

"Wait, wait, you two made all of this?!" Jack was pulled into a room, and he forgot what he was talking about. 

He looked around, and his mouth fell open. It was, a literal, sex dungeon. At the center was a Saint Andrews Cross, its X shape casting a shadow over two tables, both looking like they were used to strap people down on them. Along the far wall were whips, riding crops, ropes, sex toys spread out all across the whole area. Jack stood and walked over, his gaze transfixed. He noted that there was a glass cabinet with four levels of things inside. 

Augus led him off to the side, grabbing a pillow laying casually on the floor. Gwyn picked up another two off to the side. They walked around the cross, towards the wall, and Jack's heart started beating a wild pace. He had to ask, "Is this like, fifty shades of awesome, or fifty shades of I should run?" 

"It's going to be a ton of pain and misery if any reference to that trash gets made in this room,  _ever again_ ," Augus warned. 

Gwyn set down their pillows and smoothly sat on one. Augus threw his close by, but led Jack over to the cabinet. 

Augus gave Jack a crooked grin, “Like what you see?"

Jack swallowed down an undignified sound. “Maybe?” He coughed and turned around again. He gestured to the wall. “Do you guys use all of these?” 

“Some of them, some of the time, but I like to be prepared.” Augus walked over to the cabinet and opened it up. With the doors wide, he stood beside them. “Tell me what you know.” 

Shuffling over, Jack looked over everything, but most of the items were a mystery. He started with the bottom level. “Cock rings, cuffs, butt plugs, dildos, ball gags, blindfolds I think, and are those collars?” He gazed over the second level, his mouth going dry. “B-ball stretcher, a soft humbler, but I’ve never had those used on me. And can I ask, please no?” 

Augus laughed, a dark thing that sent shivers down Jack’s spine. “You may ask, we’ll see how well I remember.” He closed the doors with a soft click. “Everything else is unknown, I take it?” 

“Kind of, I mean I can always Google it or something, but I don’t have experience with them.” Jack felt a hand at the small of his back and jumped a little, even though he knew it was just Gwyn. 

He felt his heart start to beat harder, a sharp tattoo in his chest. He breathed, trying to keep himself under control. Nerves, that’s all it was, nerves. A hand cradled his cheek, startling him. Augus got in close, his green eyes searching Jack’s face. 

"We're going slow, remember? Just talking." He rubbed his thumb along Jack's jaw, trailed his fingers over the shell of his ear. 

Gwyn put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Let's sit down and talk." 

"Right, hey, yeah alright." He walked over, steered by Gwyn to his spot. He plopped down into his pillow, his breathing starting to go erratic. He shivered, a bit of fear flared and dived.  

Gwyn pulled him into a loose embrace from behind. He said, "Jack? It's fine if you're overwhelmed." 

"I'm just kind of," Jack brought a hand up to put a hand through his hair, "I just didn't expect, I mean, you two are obviously way more experienced about this thing than I thought." 

"There's that word again, thing." Augus put himself in front, taking one of Jack's hands in his. "It's BDSM, and so much more. And yes, we have experience, but it's not a failing that you don't." He squeezed Jack's hand, massaged around the knuckles. "I feel you should know some things about us, before we go further, our set of limitations." 

Augus pointed to Gwyn, “He can’t be spanked and I,” he pointed to himself, “can’t do blowjobs. As in, no, hard line. There are other things."

"I can't do sounding, ah, do you know what that is?" Gwyn asked, his breath warm on the back of Jack's ear. 

"Yeah, I read it in a book once, but never did it." Jack's fears ebbed and flowed, but stayed down. It helped, maybe, that Augus and Gwyn were talking about it so plainly, as if it was normal. For them, it probably was. "I, uh,  I don’t really now what a hard no is for me. But humiliation isn’t something I like. I know, subs should like to-.”

Augus interrupted, “No, should and shouldn’ts are idiotic blanket statements. Whoever told you that you should like it-.”

“Well, I mean, nobody told me I should but that’s what I read about this stuff. Subs are supposed to like being on their knees and begging master and I don’t know, cleaning?”

Gwyn laughed against Jack’s shoulder. “Is that what the book told you?” He put a hand on Jack’s stomach, spread out his fingers, taking up most of the space on his torso. His hand was so hot it felt like a brand. “Everyone makes their own rules. I don’t call Augus master, I beg on my knees when the occasion calls for it, and we both clean.”

"With all organic products made by me, of course," Augus said with pride. "But limitations can be easily learned, added, adapted, we'll be careful as we go. As for logistics, Gwyn, we need to make sure we don't fuck Jack before a work day, since his job  requires that contraption.” 

Jack groaned. “Oh my god, it’s a bike, don’t even tell me you don’t know how to ride one.” Jack grumbled. “Hates sweets, hates soap, hates potatoes, what do you even like?” 

“I like my own soap, without chemicals and horrid artificial smells. And of course I know how to ride a bike, but I never do, obviously. Stop deflecting, you have a job that means you’re going to need your body working at full capacity. As much as I like the idea of you walking around with a limp,” Augus smirked and gave Jack a lecherous look, “as you are, we need to limit fucking you to acceptable parameters.” 

“Yeah, makes sense,” Jack gasped as Gwyn nuzzled into his neck, breathing in. “Are you sniffing me?” 

“You still smell like us.” Gwyn nipped at the curve of Jack’s neck. “It’s nice.”

"It helps that he's wearing our clothes." Augus said, bringing a finger to tug at the rolled up cuffs of the slacks on Jack. "Adorable, honestly." 

Jack's heart tripped over, a peace stole over him. His anxiety was taking a break, for a bit anyway, so he decided to be brave. “Augus, Gwyn, can I make a rule?” 

“Of course,” Gwyn said, carding his fingers through Jack’s hair.

He bit his lip, shifted on the pillow. “Don’t ask me to remember my past. It’s, ah, it’s a common theme with everyone. If I can, I’d like to just have a place and people where they’re just with me.” He groaned. “Sorry, that came out a bit whiny.” 

“No, no it’s a perfectly acceptable rule.” Augus brought a hand up to cradle Jack's cheek. “And in return, I'll ask that you wait for Gwyn and I to talk about our pasts." 

"Yours?" Jack asked, curious despite himself. "Are there landmines for you too?" 

A beat of confused silence, with Augus staring at Jack like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Gwyn broke it with, "What's a landmine?"

"Ah, sorry that's what Tooth calls them, these like bad events in your life that if they get triggered can blow up, like landmines. I can't swim, and like, if I get into water I freak out. It's one of my landmines." Jack shrugged, and sighed. "I know, it's like childish to call them that maybe but-." 

Augus half-nodded, half-shook his head. "Perhaps it is a bit simple, but it is...strangely apt." 

Gwyn sighed into Jack's neck. "Yes, to answer the question, we have landmines. There might come a time when we dig them up, but for now, let's keep them buried."  

Augus hummed. "This is a surprisingly useful metaphor, but what's most surprising is that Gwyn could actually use it." 

"Augus!" Jack said. 

"I am a  _lawyer_ , if you'll recall. All I do half the time is talk in riddles, similes, and metaphors." Gwyn squeezed Jack in closer to himself. "If we've settled everything, Jack, would you like to tell us what appeals to you most?" 

"Appeals?" 

"Yes," Augus stood up and gestured to the cabinet, "which of these would you like to try first?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry/ not sorry for the cliffhanger
> 
> I'm not dead, I apologize, my life has been super hectic. I also got locked out of my account for a couple of months due to a hacking incident with my email, but REGARDLESS, there will be more in the next couple of weeks. I honestly don't know how much more? Maybe only 3-4 more chapters? At most maybe 5. It's not going to be a long epic like Pia does, somehow with her magical...ness? Just a bit of smut, with a bit of plot, maybe some hurt/comfort in the near future. 
> 
> Odds are best that I'll upload tomorrow, next Monday, and next Tuesday.


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augus is bossy, Gwyn is learning new things, and Jack is just all kinds of overwhelmed (again).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I kept trying to finish this, but Augus kept adding things. I'd be like, "Ok this is enough," and he'd go, "Nope." And that's how this happened. Next chapter will be up today or tomorrow (for realz).

Gwyn hoped Jack picked a collar. He had these fantasies, these secret little pockets between not allowing himself to think about the possibilities and daring to imagine, where he got to help Augus design one for him. It would be blue, of course, something with silver in the trim, maybe. 

It was pleasant enough, though, to have Jack in his arms here. Gwyn and Augus had made this space their own, with all their favorite tools lined up for use. Augus of course had extras from his professional dom years, still it felt just as much like home as the apartment.  Ash once called it,  _ The Love Den of BDSM, _ and although it was a ridiculous moniker, it wasn’t far off from the truth. They’d talked before about bringing him down, after perhaps easing him into the idea, but apparently Augus wanted to skip that process after Jack admitted to knowing a bit more than they thought about it all. Adding Jack didn’t feel like a desecration, it felt right. 

The silence of Jack looking over at the cabinet, his body starting to tremble, was full of anticipation. 

“Do we have to try them out today?” Jack asked, trepidation in his voice. 

“It depends.” Augus responded with that dark glint in his eyes, the one that meant he intended to push, make Jack find out just how much he could take. “I want to see you choose something. I think you’re not used to people asking you what you want, little one, and I must admit I’m curious.” 

Gwyn felt Jack freeze. “Hey, just cause you two are tall doesn’t make me short.” 

Augus quirked a brow, gave Gwyn a knowing glance. “I think you’re also used to pretending you don’t want anything.” He returned his piercing stare to Jack. “It’s easier, isn’t it? Just to follow along with us, to let us make the decision for you.”  

Jack’s breathing started hitching again, and his heartbeat picked up. Gwyn felt all of it, for Jack was so small it was easy to envelope him all around. Augus was carefully reading Jack, watching every movement. Gwyn didn't know what to do, so he waited, trusting Augus to know if and when they should stop. 

“I guess,” Jack finally said in a push of air, “I know I like to be tied up. That’s super common, though.” 

Augus shrugged. “I like tying people up, so I think we’ll be fine in that aspect.” He reached into the cabinet, pulling out various forms of rope. Jack tensed, shook, shifted back. 

Gwyn nuzzled the space behind Jack’s ear, nipped at the top. “You’re doing well,” he said, feeling odd as he did. He didn’t know the steps here, but he wanted to reassure. He knew that sometimes Augus told him that, when Gwyn felt like he wasn’t doing anything right. “I know, we’re asking a lot of you.” 

But oh, he wanted to ask for everything, for Jack to just close his eyes and lean back into him-.  _ Control, focus, it’s not about what you want, _ Gwyn reminded himself.

Augus walked over with the equipment to sit near Jack again. He placed the ropes to one side, putting them down near Jack’s bare feet. “You’ve been brave,” Augus said, soft and smooth, taking a hand out to grasp Jack’s ankle and squeeze. “But if you’ll indulge me just a bit more, I’d like to take your wrists and wrap them up in rope.” 

“Oh,” Jack said. “And after that?” 

“We’ll see, but I think you’ll like where we go with this.” Augus brought up his hands, palms open.

Jack shifted, brought his hands up from his lap. Gwyn let go steadily, trailed his fingers along Jack’s arms arms as he did, allowing him to lean forward towards the open hands. When his wrists touched Augus’ skin, his whole body trembled. While biting his bottom lip, Augus encircled Jack’s wrists with his hands. 

“One day, I’ll find out your pain threshold, but for now...” Augus picked up a line of rope, wrapped it deftly from one wrists to the other, knotting it in intricate ways, and wrapping it again. He did it up until he reached Jack’s forearms. “Gwyn, here.” 

Startled, Gwyn could only comply, wondering if maybe Augus needed help. “Should I do something?” 

“Yes, come here.” Augus jerked his head, indicating that he should go over and sit by him. 

For a second he hesitated, but he crawled over to Augus’ side. As he got near, Augus reached up one hand to grasp his face, bringing him in for a kiss. Gwyn groaned when Augus bit at his bottom lip, then licked his tongue over it to soothe, only to bite down again. He bit a relentless pressure, released, bit, released, and Gwyn groaned. Augus laughed against him, sending vibrations up Gwyn’s cheeks. 

When Augus pulled back to speak, Gwyn could feel his breath on his bruised lips. “Take Jack’s wrists, and lead him forward.” 

Oh, oh this was definitely new ground. He did as ordered, leading Jack’s arms forward. Gwyn noted how Jack squirmed, gazed up at them with his brow slightly furrowed, his lips pursed together. He didn’t look comfortable, but he knew that Augus liked that, seeing someone unsettled. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, although he had to admit that he definitely liked the look of Jack ending up with his forearms on the ground, hips up in the air, on his knees. 

“What a sight to see,” Augus murmured against Gwyn’s cheek. “Alright, now go around behind him.” 

Gwyn’s cock twitched. He wondered what Augus had planned. He went around Jack’s body, enjoying how he was looked so submissive in their clothes, in their basement, nervous but game. 

As he got in position, Augus told him, “Now take off the pants, but not all the way. Keep them wrapped around his knees.” 

“Jesus, where are we going with this?” Jack asked, his body starting to shake. 

Gwyn brought his hands up to Jack’s hips. He brought his hands around to unzip the zipper. Jack’s trembling increased, and Augus only laughed. The pants were loose on him, so it took one good tug to get the pants off and down, exposing Jack backside. 

“Have you ever been rimmed before?” Augus asked. 

Gwyn brought his hands up, spreading Jack open. He liked that plan, he liked that plan a lot. He licked his lips, wondering if he should start, but Augus hadn’t said to yet. Jack made a noise, something between a whimper and a moan. 

“No, God, are you trying to kill me with sex?” Jack asked, his breathing erratic. 

Augus’ voice cooed, “Would that be such a bad way to go? Sweetness, get him wet, but don’t go inside just yet.” 

The first swipe of his tongue made Jack cry out. He went back, lapping up from Jack’s balls to the hole. He swirled around, listening to how Jack made desperate sounds, kept teasing at pushing in but didn’t. It hurt a bit to do it, with his lips bruised from the kiss. 

Gwyn was hard now, his sweatpants scratched against his cock. As he nipped at Jack’s ass, he squeezed at the upper thighs, thumbed the line between the glutes and the legs. He heard Jack say something like, “How the fuck do you two ever get out of bed? Or out of here?”

“So mouthy, has anyone gagged you before?” Augus asked it like he wasn't already concocting ways of doing just that. 

Jack made a wonderful moan instead of an answer. Gwyn swirled his tongue around the hole, sucked from one side to the other, licked away the pressure. His cock chafed against the band of his pants, throbbed thick and hard. 

Augus’ voice cracked like a whip, “Gwyn, inside.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice. The muscle was tight, but he managed to push his tongue inside. He heard Jack crying out, saying something incoherent. Gwyn pushed in further, swirled around inside, thrust in and out. Minutes stretched out as Gwyn kept at it, made room enough to slide back and forth without issue. 

“That’s it,” Augus said, “lift your head, Jack.” 

Gwyn groaned. He wanted to see it, because he knew how it must look. He heard Jack whimper and then cough. Unable to bear it, Gwyn lifted his head. Augus smirked at him, his pants slightly down, Jack’s head between his legs.

“Get back to work,” Augus said. “Jack’s close. Aren’t you dear?” 

A muffled moan, a full body shudder, and Jack’s head bobbed. Gwyn brought his head back down, kept licking and sucking until his tongue was all but numb. He felt the slight motions of Jack moving, no doubt from bobbing his head up and down Augus’ dick. He imagined Jack crying, gasping from lack of air. He knew how Augus liked to go deep when he could, often bruised the back of Gwyn’s throat, leaving him sore for days. 

He pulled back, too tired to keep going, so he pushed a single finger inside. Jack  _ screamed _ , and although muffled, it sounded like he was dying. The muscles around Gwyn’s finger spasmed, Jack’s whole body shuddered over and over again. 

“Did he come?” Gwyn asked, his words slurred from his mouth worn out. 

“That he did,” Augus answered, lifting Jack’s head up. He placed Jack’s forehead onto his thigh, rested it there. He stroked his fingers down the side of Jack’s face, long languid lines that went down the neck. Jack gasped his breaths, kept shuddering through his orgasm. Gwyn kept his finger in, his other hand firm in a strong hold on Jack’s hip. 

“I told you he would scream,” Augus said, a fond smile sent Gwyn’s way. “You must be very hard. How was it? Tasting him?” 

Gwyn licked his lips, looked down at where his finger was still half inside of Jack. “Good, it was, different but good.” He leaned down, placed a small kiss at the small of Jack’s back. “He likes it more than you, I think.” 

“Definitely, he was all but hard at the first swipe of your tongue.” Augus didn’t look in any hurry to see to his erection, simply kept caressing Jack down from his release. “Weren’t you?” Augus carded his fingers through Jack’s hair, gazed down at him with that mischievous light in his eyes. “You’re wonderfully sensitive. I watched how you squirmed back into him, not away, without any guile. Do you know what ideas that gives me?” 

Jack whimpered as he said, “Augus, please.” 

“Please? Stop, no, wait?” Augus cupped the back of his head. “Tell me what you want.” 

“Please, just,” Jack looked up at him with watery eyes, “slow down. You said before, right? We can go slow. I’m not used to this. I’m not-.” He cut himself off and winced. “I’m not good at this yet.”

Something hooked at Gwyn’s chest. He took his finger out, placed his palm on the other hip, settled Jack down into a more comfortable position with his butt on his ankles. Gwyn rubbed a hand as soothing as he knew how over the side of Jack’s thigh. He didn’t know what to say, but Augus finally broke the small silence. 

“Good at this?” Augus raised his brows. “I would agree. I think you’re rather excellent at coming without a cock inside you. Wonderful at being stuffed at both ends.” 

“Oh my god, for real?” Jack tried to hide his head against Augus’ thigh. “You’re awful, like super too graphic. Is this your version of pillow talk?” 

“You get used to it, mostly.” Gwyn said, although he too got overwhelmed by Augus’ choice of words sometimes. “And he’s right, you did excellent. It would’ve been fine if you didn’t. Some people don’t like this, and that’s perfectly acceptable, but I’m very glad you did.” 

Augus shifted his hips back. “We can go slow, but I want to see you undone again. Just one more time.” Jack’s face turned, all twisted up in half terror and half concern. “I know, I’m ruthless in my domain. All the same, you’re not going to regret letting me do this.” 

“You have your word.” Gwyn reminded him. “Don’t be afraid to use it.” 

“Exactly,” Augus nodded, “we’ll stop our scene if need be.” 

Drowning, such an odd choice, but then again Augus’ was ‘hawthorn’ and Gwyn’s was ‘oranges.’ Gwyn shifted, still aroused, wondered if Augus meant for him to fuck Jack. Somehow, he doubted it would be that simple. 

“Alright,” Augus started to turn Jack over, putting him on his back. Gwyn’s mouth went dry at the sight of Jack, loose from orgasm, boneless with his head on Augus’ lap. In Augus’ shirt, his pants around Jack’s knees, with specks of come on his stomach on thighs. All while his hands bound at his chest. He burned the image in his mind’s eye. 

“I know you’re tired. You don’t have to do a thing.” Augus curved his hands around Jack’s face. “Just stay there, let Gwyn clean you up.” 

“Oh,” Gwyn gasped, and stared up at Augus through his lashes. He found a cheshire smile, and a wink sent his way. Was the goal to make Jack unsteady or him? His tongue ached, his lips were still bruised, and yet…

He leaned down, put one hand at Jack’s thigh, the other lifted a flacid cock. Slow, he wanted slow. Gwyn slid a long line up the shaft, then another, then another, he took time all the way around. It twitched, started to rise again. He left it, moved to the dip in the stomach to catch the split seed on Jack’s skin, and sucked it down. When he had nothing left, he stroked the cock in his hand, pressed open mouthed kisses near the edge of rib bones.

“Hey, hey,” Jack said with a raspy voice, “I just, isn’t this a bit much?”

“Hmm,” Augus gleefully replied, “but that’s the fun.” 

Gwyn didn’t look up, kept working around the hardening dick in his hand. His own cock jumped again in his pants, hurting by this point. His body shook, but he ignored it. Besides, if he got Jack off in his mouth, he was fairly certain he’d-.

“Sweetness, I want to try something.” Augus said in a way that meant Gwyn was the one doing something new now. “Put your cock on his.” 

Hesitation, for a split second, but then Gwyn leaned back to shift his sweatpants down. He returned to Jack, straddling his hips, touching their lengths together. With a hiss, he stayed there, knowing Augus would want him to and Jack wanted slow. 

“Take both of you into your hand.” Augus ordered. 

Gwyn froze. He couldn’t have heard right, since Augus knew he didn’t do that. He stared down at Jack’s chest, rising and falling fast. “I…” He started to say a protest, but it died when Jack bucked his hips up, sliding them together. 

“It’s fine, if like, you don’t last,” Jack said. “I’m, fuck, I can’t believe I’m close too. I’ve come more here than in forever. And God, you feel so hot, crazy hot against me, and huge.” 

“It’s not that.” Gwyn brought a hand up, awkwardly wrapped his hand around them both. “It’s just not something I do.” He pumped, groaned, while Jack arched his back with a long moan. 

“You will for him.” Augus settled Jack’s head down onto a pillow, and rose up. “You’re both aching for it.” He crawled over, lithe and graceful, even with his still hard cock jutting out. “Go on, sweetness, be gentle, be slow. You’ve learned how to be, haven’t you?” 

Gwyn gulped, nodded, pumped his hand up in a near lazy way. Jack arched, bucked up again. Augus kissed at Gwyn’s temple, cupped a hand against the side of his face, then raked his nails down the side of his face. The fire and pain hurt, but that ball of tension in his gut spread to his balls.

“Augus, no, I need,” Gwyn tried to say he was too close for teasing, that any second he’d be done. 

“I know,” Augus said against his skin, “but you’re going to hold back, aren’t you?” Augus turned to shuffle behind him. “Keep going.” 

Gwyn couldn’t imagine doing anything else. He spread his palm over the tips, slid his fingers down in a loose hold, only to bring back his steady hold for another stroke. Jack opened and closed his mouth, squirmed on the floor, his fingers flexing as if he wanted to touch. Gwyn switched between teasing and grasping, holding and caressing, tried to do most of it on Jack’s side instead of his. 

He gasped when Augus brought his pants down, “Augus?”

There wasn’t a warning, or any prep, just suddenly Augus’ cock nudged between his cheeks. He thrust up and in, demanding room, and Gwyn’s body wasn’t ready to give. He choked on a scream, tried to relax his muscles to accept the intrusion, but Augus was relentless. Another thrust, a few more inches forced inside, but Gwyn knew that wasn’t all of it. He whimpered, and so did Jack.

“Gwyn, it’s too tight,” Jack said.

Gwyn released his hand instantly. He knew his strength, he could do serious damage if he wasn’t careful. Jack cried out, “I didn’t mean let go!” 

“He’s a bit distracted.” Augus said as he pushed in further. “Give him a moment. I’m sure he’ll recover.” 

“Are you fucking him?!” Jack asked, “Holy shit, no way, nope” Jack stared up at Gwyn with a gloriously tortured expression. “I’m not gonna be long, like at all. You two, fuck, I’ve thought about that. Way more than I probably should’ve.” 

“Did you?” Augus sounded giddy. “How is the reality to the dream?”

“There is no contest, the reality is awesome! Super awesome. Gwyn, do it again?” Jack’s face scrunched up, he bit his bottom lip. “Get me off, with you two.” 

He could only nod and put his hand back, wrapped his fingers to bring them back together. He set an even pace, keeping his grip carefully tight. They were both slick with precum, which eased the roughness, but without lube he didn't slide as easily. Augus panted against his neck, thrust back before forcing in again, a sharp hot pain that flared inside and up his spine. 

A grunt escaped through his clenched teeth as Augus did it again, adding a bite to the nape of his neck. Gwyn knew his hand was moving, but he concentrated on how Jack’s head was flung back, eyes hooded, desperate little cries coming out of his mouth, hips bucking against his. 

A vibration against his skin, where Augus bit him, a suppressed hum. Augus trembled, and then Gwyn felt the warmth of him releasing, filling him up. He spilled over his hand. Jack stared at where their cocks were held together, fascination all over his features, as if he couldn’t believe he was seeing Gwyn come on him. Augus kissed and nipped at his jaw, didn’t pull out. 

Jack twisted, fought with his restraints. “A little more, just a bit more, please, please.” 

A hand came around from behind Gwyn, grasping his. Augus laughed in Gwyn’s ear as he whimpered, too sensitive to keep pumping, but he didn’t get a choice. Their hands moved, keeping Gwyn’s cum coated cock with Jack’s red and throbbing shaft. It didn’t take long. When Jack came, not much came with it, and there was a pained sound Jack made as he shook on the floor. 

“Lovely,” Augus said near Gwyn’s ear.  

“Yes,” was all Gwyn could think to say. He hadn't expected to be the one surrounded on both sides in an ambush, but he didn’t mind. Not in the least. 

Augus kept one hand on his, didn’t move from behind him. Jack’s breathing steadily evened out, his eyes closed. They must’ve worn him out. Gwyn didn’t want to move. He knew they’d get sticky soon, they would have to get clean, but here he felt right.

Another hand came up to smooth his hair back. Augus kissed at his shoulder, spoke in a soft voice near his skin, “I think he’s about to fall asleep.” He sighed, a satisfied huff of air. “And you?” 

Gwyn closed his eyes. He knew it was all going too fast, that surely Jack would come to his senses and leave them to never return once he went out the door. “I want to keep him down here, but I know that’s not what he would want.”

“Keep him tied up, visit him when we want to play,” Augus put his forehead against a shoulder blade. “Sounds like something I would do to you.” 

“That’s because  _ it is _ something you’ve done to me.” Gwyn said, a small laugh in his words. 

“But he’s not like you.” Augus said, smoothing Gwyn’s hair again. “He’s a free spirit, sweetness. We can’t lock him away without truly breaking him.” 

“I know,” Gwyn said, “I know.” 

  
For now, though, he savored the feeling of Augus and Jack all around him, a good memory to keep no matter what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my writing style isn't as amazing as Pia's, but I hope she doesn't mind me playing around with her characters a bit. I hope everyone was acting believable and in character. Thanks for reading!


End file.
